Queens
Queens is a city state and kingdom on West Terra and a location in Dark Cloud. It is the 3rd main area of the game. The Shipwreck is the Dungeon associated with the area. Ruby will join the party after completion of the King's Hideout Georama event. The town is known for it's stores and merchandise trading. The river that runs through the town leads to Queens Harbor, where there are two ships at dock, a fishing spot, a submarine used to gain access to the Shipwreck, and Rando's Shop. Georama Ruty's Store: Pushcart (Fish), Pushcart (Fish), Pushcart (Fish), Ruty *Request: She would like to be placed close to the ocean so that she can get fresh fish. *Reward: She opens up shop. You can buy Flapping Fish and Ice Blocks here, both of which are required to get to the Back floors of the Shipwreck. Suzy's Store: Keg, Urn, Pushcart, Lamp, Suzy *Request: She would like to be placed close to the Fountain so that she can get water for her store. *Reward: She opens up shop, and asks you what she should name it. If you pick "Freshen Up Watery", she will sell a few basic stat attachments (+1 versions). If you pick "Magical Watery," she will sell Elemental Weapon attachments. If you pick "Fighting Watery", she will sell a few Anit-Monster Weapon attachments. Lana's Store: Pushcart (Fruit), Pushcart (Fruit), Pushcart (Fruit), Lana *Request: She would like to be placed near the King's Hideout, so that she can check up on her son occasionally. *Reward: She will give you a Gooey Peach and open up her shop. If you already visited the Divining House and asked where the Moon Orb went, you will see an additional scene. Jack's Store: Chimney, Sunshade, Sign, Lamp, Annex Room, Jack *Request: He would like to be near Suzy's Store. *Reward: Jack opens his store, then tells you to get out unless you're buying something. **Bonus: If you have Ruby in your party before you activate his event, she will scare Jack into giving her a Platinum Ring and Toan (Actually, Goro) a Big Bucks Hammer. Joker's House: Chimney, Sunshade, Sign, Lamp, Joker *Request: He would like to be placed far away from the Sheriff's Office. *Reward: After first receiving the search warrant from Sheriff's Office, he will let you in. He offers nothing, but you can now shop for certain attachments there. Divining House: Snake, Sign, Yaya *Request: She would like to be facing East so that her snake can see the sun rise. *Reward: She will show you where the Moon Orb went, where the Dark Genie is, and, if you've been to the Cathedral, where La Saia's lover is now. Cathedral: Hat Shaped Roof, Torch, Mark, Phil *Request: Phil would like to be facing the Ocean so that he can pray to the Queen of long ago, and also would like to have the Leaning Tower near him. *Reward: Phil will tell you about the Queen and her lover, and then give you a Holy weapon attachment. A new fortune telling option is also unlocked when speaking to Yaya at the Divining House. Basker's Store: Chimney, Sunshade, Sign, Second Floor, Lamp, Basker *Request: He would like to be somewhere high-up. This means the Top-right quadrant of Queens, if the Ocean is at the bottom. *Reward: He will store items for you. He will also trade Foundation for the Ointment Leaf. King's Hideout: Sunshade, Car, Lamp, Jake, Stew, King *Request: King would like to have some road for his car to back out onto. *Reward: After a minor scuffle, King gives you a special lamp containing Ruby, a Genie and the fourth member of your party. Sheriff's Office: Prison, Prison, Bicycle, Sign, Sam, Wilder *Request: He would like to be placed near the King's Hideout. *Reward: He will give you a search warrant so that you can receive the reward from Joker. Upon fulfilling all requests of the village, he will give Toan a Macho Sword, which he says he attempted to give to Macho in Norune Village. Fountain: Water's Surface, Pillar, Spout, LeaningTower: Tower 2nd floor, Tower 3rd floor Tree (x10) Road (x30) Gallery Dark_Cloud_Pier.jpg|Queens Harbor Category:Locations